Highschool Drama
by BrittBaby
Summary: Edward and Bella are dating. Bella breaks up with Edward because she THINKS he's cheating on her. But is he really cheating? Or is it just a misunderstanding? Usual pairs. A&J, Em&R, and E&B.All human.


**DISCLAIMER: This story belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I don't own any of these characters.**

Hey guys! This is my fourth story on fan fiction. I'll try to do a fifth story with Bella and Jacob together next time, since I'm totally Team Jacob! But I thought this story would be best with Edward instead of Jacob. So I hope you enjoy my story!

Bella's POV

Today was the day. My first time cheerleading for our school football team in one whole year. We got back for our summer break one week ago. We are officially sophomores! Today, I was cheerleading for my brother, Emmett, by best friend, Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, and my boyfriend, Edward while they were playing football. It was ten minutes before the big game. Rose, my brother's girlfriend and my other BFF, and Alice and I were practicing out on the football field. Tanya walked over to us and glared at us. We ignored her. Tanya Denali was Captain of the cheerleading squad, and she was always trying to take Edward away from me. Anyways, it was time. The big game was about to start.

Edward's POV

I ran across the field, as I ran I winked at Bella and she blushed. Tanya was making weird flirty faces at me. I mean I know she's had a crush on me for a while, but you'd think that now that I had a girlfriend she'd give up. But no. She'd always look at me weird and make flirty faces at me. As I said, it was very awkward. Anyways, it was time for the big game.

**AFTER THE GAME…**

Edward's POV

"Man, that was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed. "That'll teach 'em not to mess with the Tigers!"

"We crushed them out there! We were on fire!" Jasper said.

Emmett and Jasper got out of the locker room before I did to meet Alice and Rose. I hurried up in the shower. I couldn't wait to get out of the locker room and find Bella.

Bella's POV

I was talking to Alice and Rose when Emmett and Jazz came out of the boys' locker room. Em pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs.

"Ewwww!" I exclaimed. "Emmett, you're all sweaty!" He laughed and squeezed me tighter. Then he let me down after a long and very sweaty moment. Then they sat down on the bench and immediately started talking about the game.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna go find Edward." I told them.

"Kay. Then come back here and we'll drive home." Emmett replied. I nodded my head and started running towards the boys' locker room. I went to the other side of the boys' locker room where they all cam out. When I turned the corner of the building, I saw something thar I couldn't believe, even though it was right in front of me. Edward and Tanya were kissing. I looked down at the ring Edward gave me a year ago, and that's when the tears started streaming down my face.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bella's POV_

"_Bella, I know we just started dating, but I really like you. So here." Edward said. He pulled out a velvet box. Then pulled out a ring with a topaz gem in the middle. He lifted my hand and slipped the ring on my finger._

"_This is to show you that I care about you so much, and that I would never, ever even think about hurting you in any way." Edward said. I smiled, then looked into hid topaz eyes. Then, before I knew it, we were kissing._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Bella's POV

I took the ring off my finger and threw it. It hit the side of his head. He broke their kiss apart and turned to look at me.

"Bella! It's not what you think!" He tried to convince me.

"No Edward! It's _exactly _what I think!" I yelled at him. Then I started running. He tried to run after me, but I was too fast for him. I ran towards Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. They all turned around and saw me.

"Bella! What happened to you?" Alice asked, looking concerned. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett also looked worried, but most of all, Emmett.

"I sa-saw Ed-Edward kis-kissing Tanya behind the boys' lo-locker room." I stuttered. It was really hard to get the words out.

"WHAT?" Emmett and Jazz yelled. Then they starting running towards the boys' locker room.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe that Edward, one of my best friends, not to mention Bella's boyfriend, would hurt her like that. But, there was one thing I did know. Nobody- and I mean _NOBODY _can hurt my little sister like that and get away with it. I didn't care if he _was _my best friend. I was gonna beat him to a bloody pulp.

"EDWARD!" I called out. I finally found him sitting by the boys' locker room on the bench with his head in his hands. He was probably just faking it.

He looked up at me. His face was all red.

"Oh good. It's you. Guys, you _gotta _help me. Bella thinks-" Edward said.

"Oh, I know. And you're gonna pay for it. How could you hurt her like that? You were one of my best friends. But when you hurt my little sister, you cross the line." I said sternly.

"I didn't mean to. It was just a misunderstanding." He tried to convince me.

"Misunderstanding my ass!" Jasper yelled.

"Really! She didn't see the whole thing! I wasn't kissing Tanya! She was kissing me!" Edward defended himself.

"Riiiiiight." I said. Then I Jasper grabbed Edward and put him in a headlock while I punched him.

Jasper's POV

I had Edward in a headlock while Emmett beat the crap out of him. I may not be best friends with Bella, but I would stand up for her, after all, she was my girlfriend's best friend and my best friends sister. When we left Edward, he had a black eye and about ten bruises started to form.

I really couldn't believe Edward would do such a thing to Bella. I didn't really think he was the type of guy that would cheat on his girlfriend. Just a few minutes ago he was my best friend. But a lot of things have changed in just a few minutes. So did Edward. He's changed a lot in such a short period of time.

"Our work here is done." Emmett said as we walked away. When we got back to Alice, Rose and Bella they were sitting on one of the benches. They were both hugging Bella, and Alice was smoothing Bella's hair out with her hand while Rosalie was murmuring soothing words to her. Bella was still crying.

Emmett walked towards Bella and carefully picked her up. He started walking towards his car. We followed him there. He set Bella down in the backseat next to Alice and Rose. I got into the passenger seat and Emmett climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the engine on and starting driving out of the school parking lot. He dropped Alice off at her house and Rose and I at our house.

Rose and I walked through the front door and plopped ourselves onto the couch.

"I can't believe Edward would do that to Bella. Who does he think he is to go off and cheat on my best friend." Rosalie raged.

"I know." I said angrily. Tomorrow at school he probably wouldn't even be able to show his face. I hoped he didn't.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Yay! End of chapter one. So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Was it okaay? Tell me in your reviews! I love you guys! 3 -Brittbaby**


End file.
